


Sole Soul

by Majorminor2242



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi-Era, multi-dimensional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: Son Goku had always been a noble person despite yearning to reach greater heights in his power. He was the kind of person that others flocked around, gravitating towards his bubbly and often hilariously foolish personality. He was also somehow able to change his own enemies into allies -most recently shown in Piccolo as they teamed up to defeat a greater threat to the Earth than themselves; Raditz, Goku's Saiyan brother.Due to his kind and respectable nature, he lived his life to the fullest in each and every moment, and people like him were treated as 'gifted souls' once they died and passed through to the Otherworld. Only those with pure hearts were allowed to retain their physical bodies in the afterlife, which Goku was, and the reason souls like his were 'gifted' is because they were 'reborn' throughout the universe -unlike tainted/darkened souls of less pure or evil people, whose souls were broken down and recycled.In Heaven, fortuneteller Baba decided to humour Son Goku by showing him the various reincarnations his soul has and will experience through her crystal ball.What she didn't expect, however was that somehow the cheeky warrior would find a way to bring repercussions to this.
Kudos: 2





	Sole Soul

"So you're telling me that I've already lived several other lives?! _Whaaaaatt?!"_ in a classic Goku-esque reaction, Fortuneteller Baba recoiled from him as his jaw hung loosely and eyes widened comically, entire posture slumping forward and hanging loosely.

"Yes, Goku. Keep it down will you, you're going to make this old witch go deaf!" she flinched as she held her ear. As she was known to do, she was currently floating upon her crystal ball in midair. "As far as souls go, yours has gone on quite the journey. In fact, as you are now, this is your third life, but in total, your soul has four incarnations."

"Four? Wait, if I'm only the third out of four, whose the fourth?!"

Baba sighed before rolling her eyes. "If you take a _step back,_ I'll show you all the reincarnations you've experienced so far. Although you better keep this quite, I don't think King Yemma would be very happy with me disclosing information like this..."

"Alright, I promise I won't make a peep, now please hurry up!" he groaned impatiently in quite a childish voice for a twenty-three year-old.

"Okay okay! Sheesh, you need to learn a little patience Goku! You're already dead, it's not like you're going anywhere!"

Shaking her head at him knowing her words would have no effect, Baba floated higher on her crystal ball, before focussing her magic. Gradually the clear image of three boys came into view. Three different lives, all of them passing through many a-trial and tribulations, but the more Goku watched, the more he frowned.

"These are all me?"

"Well, not quite. You all share the exact same soul, however you're all still separate people. Look at it as 'nature' and 'nurture'. Do you know that saying?"

"I think so... Nature is like what you are, and nurture is how you're treated as you grow up, right? I think that's what Master Roshi taught me when I was younger with Krillin, but I can't remember..."

"That's close enough to it, yes. In nature, all four of your soul's incarnations are practically the same however in nurture, each one of you has been raised differently and in different environments which is where all the many differences come from. You are also affected by the biological genes you each were born with, as despite being the same soul, each of you were born to different parents through different bloodlines." upon seeing the man's frustrated (at himself for not understanding) and lost expression, Baba refrained from chuckling. "-but technically speaking.... Yes Goku. Let's just say for simplicity's sake that they are are all 'you'."

Blinking for several seconds, Baba sweat dropped thinking she'd have to explain in even simpler terms, before he suddenly muttered, "Why are they all being beaten up so much? I mean, we all share the same soul but all three of them are getting treated so badly..." he frowned as he watched all three boys be bullied and outcast from their people, all three of them living most of their childhoods in isolation from others their age. Not to say Goku didn't live isolated by himself as a kid on Mt Paozu until Bulma finally met him and started their fantastic journey together, but this was something different... Would he himself had never been pushed around and bullied if he'd been in their situations?

Goku struggled to imagine himself not being the head-strong, courageous person he always had been, but seeing these other 'iterations' of himself caused him to question just how differently he could have turned out if his life had been different...

Turning towards the ball that displayed entire lifetimes in seconds, she sighed, eventually responding to his earlier question. "Well, if you look closely, all three of them were born 'different' from the others. The one with short, spiky blonde hair was born on the same day that a monstrous demon ravaged their village. A monster so powerful that it killed thousands effortlessly, and it took a great sacrifice from the leader of their village, in that he sealed half of the monster away into his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and the other half into himself before he and his wife sacrificed themselves for their son's safety. The village was indebted to their sacrifices, but saw this child as the spawn of the demon itself, releasing all their hatred and anger on the boy as he grew up. The information of who his parents were, as well as the truth of the situation were hidden not only from him but the rest of the people and therefore, he grew up isolated from everyone else. Children followed their parents' behaviour in treating him like a monster when in actual fact, that child was half the reason they were all still alive. It's impressive that the boy still holds such a positive appearance. Because of his treatment, he felt determined to become the leader of his village to find respect and acknowledgement from others, and along his journey he took pride in being someone able to take the burden of 'hatred' from others and quell it, making the land that much more peaceful in his presence.

"The power that they're using is like Ki but different in weird ways..." Goku mentioned, before Baba continued with the next one.

"Moving on, this boy over here is seen as an enigma. On his planet, magic developed worldwide and became common among _everyone._ It varies in strength and potency..." the two of them watched through the crystal ball as a young boy with ashen, messy hair trying to push his way through swirling winds that surrounded another boy. Repeatedly, he got knocked backwards, falling to the ground, but every time he'd stand back up and try again, until eventually, he managed to brute force his way through the wind-magic barrier and tap the other boy's head with a stick, indicating he'd won.

Something that repeatedly caught their attention was that every time someone else would display their magic, this boy wouldn't.

"Let me guess... _he doesn't have any magic?"_ Goku lifted a brow as the witch besides him sighed.

"Was it that obvious that even you could see that?" she joked, smirking at the offended _'Hey!'_ she received. "Yes, you are correct. This boy is the only person on the entire planet that was born without a single smidge of magic. Despite that, he's determined to prove himself -much like the other two- by becoming the 'Wizard King', who is the most powerful and respected person of their entire Kingdom. In fact, despite being at possibly the biggest relative disadvantage of the three boys, he's the one who's trained the hardest to achieve his dreams and because of that, he often earned the respect of others. His name is Asta."

"Asta..." Goku rolled the name on his tongue in curiosity.

Suddenly, a black sword began appearing in the visions; one that could cut through other magics, confusing Goku. "I thought he didn't have powers?"

"Because of his lack of magic, in many ways, he is somewhat lucky. It turned out that he was the only person in the world capable of wielding that sword. It could negate attacks by draining whatever magic that touched it. Later on, he found two other swords that functioned similarly but in different ways. _You_ are the reincarnation of this boy, Goku."

"Huh... Cool." upon hearing that, Goku found himself staring even more intently at the boy, impressed with how much the boy pushed himself.

Baba then pointed towards the next boy, who had viridescent-black hair and the meekest expression of the bunch. "This one is your latest reincarnation, born after _you_ died fighting Raditz."

"Huh? how?! If reincarnations only happen when you die, how old is that kid then? I only died a year ago!"

"Time is complicated, Goku. It is relative, meaning that it bends and warps and is hard to understand. The planet that that boy lives on is in an area of space where time flows faster than other areas. For a year here, it's been almost fourteen or so years for him."

"Oh... weird. I guess it's kinda like the Hyperbolic Chamber up on Kami's lookout, huh? One year in there was only a day outside..."

"Yes, it's similar. I won't bother explaining in further detail as I know you wouldn't understand, but that analogy works well enough.

"Wait, so what makes him so different from others then? He's getting pushed around a lot by that blonde kid his age..." Goku's frown returned.

"Well, on that planet, the humans have developed superpowers over the last two centuries. As each generation is born, more and more of them develop 'quirks' at the age of four. Some have stronger powers than others, however the young man right there is the only child in his entire school that doesn't have one. He's therefore picked on by other kids who feel privileged for their powers. It's like a hierarchy. The stronger the power, the more the person is respected. In fact, the most popular occupation in this society are 'Pro Heroes', who are people who are licensed to use their quirks to save people and fight villains."

"That's so.... _silly."_ Goku could hardly bring himself to comprehend why all these people would act like this. "With enough effort, anyone can become stronger. Being born strong and getting respected for it is stupid."

"I agree with you there, but that's a little hypocritical, don't you think Goku? After all, you found out why you were born so much stronger than most other humans when Raditz arrived. You're not human, you're a Saiyan."

"I..." pausing, Goku mulled over the witches words. "I guess you're right in some ways, but I have a lot of respect for people who train and give it their all like Krillin, whether humans are weaker than Saiyans or whatever. I care about the effort someone puts in, not their overall strength."

Baba smiled to herself, knowing that what he said was true -and quite respectable because of it, but her musings were suddenly interrupted by an outburst from the other.

"Hold on, did I catch that wrong or did that buff guy juts give the kid his power through a _hair?!"_ Goku stared, face now pressed against the crystal ball as Baba's smile returned to an expression of exasperation, pulling Goku back.

"Yes. That man is the considered the 'Symbol of Peace' and the number one Pro Hero on the planet, and he saw potential in that boy, despite his 'quirkless' nature. The power that he passed on is the only one on the planet capable of passing itself onto other people, called 'One for All', and is a stockpiling power that increases in strength the more people it passes down through... But it is the 'brother' power to another quirk in possession of an evil man who has the ability to steal other people's powers and keep them as his own, called 'All for One'."

"Huh... That's interesting..."

"Yes. Izuku Midoriya, the boy, has spent all his life wanting to become a hero with the goal of saving others with a reassuring smile on his face. He's given this chance by his own idol." she indicated towards the buff number one hero, before the crystal ball continued to display the feats of the boy as he slowly grew accustomed to his power.

After a few more moments, the crystal ball clouded in the area that was displaying the third boy's life whilst the other two parts continued displaying images.

"What happened there?"

"Well, Izuku Midoriya is currently your only incarnation that is still alive. His future is still unseen and therefore cannot be shown to you. Of course, I _could_ look into the future to see what happens, however doing that is just about the most regrettable action any witch, wizard or warlock could make so I _won't_ be doing that." she gave a pointed look when Goku made puppy-eyes, pleading to see more.

"Aww... But I really want to see it now! At least tell me he achieves his goals like the others do!?"

With thin lips and an eye-roll, Baba glared at Goku, silently commanding him to 'turn around' which he does with a sheepish grin, before she blocked sight of the ball and took a peer into it herself.

"Yes. He does. There, are you happy now?" she grunted as Goku smiles.

"Great! Thanks for telling me!" suddenly surging up and stretching on his feet, Uranai Baba narrowed her eyes precariously.

_"Where are you off to now?"_

"Oh.... Nowhere..." Goku scratched his neck impishly. "Do you think you could do me a favour Baba? I'll try to find a way to repay you if I can..."

"What _kind_ of favour?" the old hag grunted in suspicion.

"Do you think I could somehow meet these three?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Don't you understand how much trouble that would cause!? That is not a hassle I want any part of!"

"Awww... but surely there's _some_ way to do it... I mean, of course we have the Dragon Balls, but they aren't gonna be active for _agesss..."_ Goku groaned, crouching down in whiny frustration.

Out of nowhere, a third voice made itself present to the two as a stout alien-like, blue skinned man with antennae and a pair of small circular shades appeared behind them. "Well actually, I can help with that. -Or at least in meeting two of them."

"Huh, you can King Kai? How?!" Goku exclaimed with excitement as Baba groaned, muttering to herself.

_"Here we go again..."_

"-Well it's quite simply, really. I mean, I'd actually call this prospect quite entertaining since I don't think a soul has ever net its other incarnations before in such a manner. But essentially, you are dead Goku. If you weren't here on my planet to train, you'd currently be up in heaven; _which is exactly where your other two dead incarnations are currently."_

"But surely this is a bad idea! King Kai, if you know ANYTHING about Goku, you'd know that doing this is going to end in catastrophe! After all, Goku is soon to be revived in the mortal world by the Dragon Balls! Letting him interact with other souls is only going to fill his head with ideas!" Baba screamed into the Kai's ear at whisper-level as Goku watched from fifteen feet away where Baba had previously been floating beside him.

 _"... You know I can hear you two, right? Hehe..."_ he scratched his neck as the fortuneteller went red in the face.

King Kai simply shrugged. "Again, Goku being revived would have happened anyway whether he'd come here to my planet or not. And had he not come here, he would have gotten to converse with other souls in heaven for this entire year anyway."

The old witch could only groan in defeat. "There's clearly no convincing you otherwise, is there...?"

"Nope. Besides, this should be fun!" King Kai smirked as Goku all but celebrated elatedly on the spot. He would have jumped high into the air had his body not been instantly sucked back down by the extreme gravity of the small yet dense planet.

**Author's Note:**

> I would first like to start off by saying:
> 
> I have excellent knowledge of My Hero Academia, having watched it countless times and poured maybe a thousand hours into reading/writing fanfiction and watching theories, etcetera. If you look on my profile, most of my 60-odd stories are crossovers of MHA and I've got some pretty damn extensive knowledge on the ins and outs of especially S1-S3. Despite being out for an entire year, I still haven't finished watched S4 because I burnt out from how many stories I was writing a month before S4 released and then moved onto writing more stories with other crossovers.
> 
> I have good knowledge of Black Clover. I've watched through it all twice up until the very start of the Heart Kingdom arc, and although I haven't explored the exact ins and outs of it like I have with MHA, I do know enough to feel confident in writing it with few mistakes.
> 
> My biggest worry is Naruto.  
> To start off; I have never watched Naruto. In total, I think I made it to about episode 50 before dropping off it when I was younger? Not because I didn't enjoy it, but because I only had so much time to play with my friends and my favourite anime was Dragon Ball which I didn't want to give up watching.
> 
> What I DO know about Naruto are bits and fragments of the main events and quite a lot about the Bijuu (as they're my favourite bits of Naruto), but even then I'd guess I only know about 10% of the entire series (including Shippuden). Despite this, I love Naruto -and especially his relationship with Kurama, as I find the concept of Jinchuuriki and Bijuu fascinatingly awesome and so I really wanted to include him, my own lack of knowledge be-damned. 😂
> 
> Which is why I'm apologising now for how much I may get wrong with him 😅
> 
> I'm going to try my best with what little I do know, and hopefully scrape by with whatever impromptu research I can do to fill in gaps, however please feel free to leave comments correcting/teaching me about Naruto as I would love to expand my knowledge!


End file.
